The Blinding Love Of The Sunlight
by KG Baby
Summary: Frank moves all the way across the country, from New Jersey to Washington State. There he becomes friends with a girl and a boy. Bella and Daniel, will there be romance between the two? Or are they just friends? Rated T just incase. Frank Iero Story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The sun blinded Isabella as she walked out of her dark house. She had to shield her eyes, in fear that she might go blind.

"Why must the sun be so bright?" she mumbled to herself as she made her way down the street, her back pack hanging off one shoulder.

"Maybe because it's a big ball of flame?" a boy questioned her as he appeared besides her. Bella jumped while turning to the boy walking besides her.

"Daniel! You scared me." She exclaimed hugging him.

"Sorry…" he said as they continued to walk down the road and to their high school.

"It's alright. So how are you? I heard Karen broke up with you. Are you okay?" Bella asked Daniel as they made their way into the school of b **hell. /b   
**"Yeah she did, but I'm alright... it was bound to happen anyways..." he shrugging. Bella nodded in a knowing way before leading the way to her locker.

"Hey Bella, I'm going to head to class now. Okay?" He asked as she started to put her combo into the lock. She nodded her head.

"Okay, I'll see you later then." She said hugging him before returning to her locker. He nodded as he walked off to French, his first period class. Isabella started again at her locker. She tried and tried to open it but it was being stubborn. She growled at it and kicked it.

"Ow…" she mumbled as her foot throbbed.

"Hey um would it be too hard to ask for you to not kick my locker?" a boy asked her. She looked up and her eyes met his beautiful green hazel ones. She blushed and looked away and back at the locker she had thought was hers. That's when she realized hers was the one next to it... She blushed redder before looking back at the boy. He was smiling at her.

"I'm so sorry!" she said before moving over and working on her **actual **locker.

"I'm Frank." He said as he opened his locker, at the same time she did.

"Isabella. But people usually call me Bella." She said as she grabbed her English book.

"You have English first?" he asked. She nodded.

"Cool I do too." He said as he put his other books into his locker and grabbed his English book.

"Are you a new student?" Bella blurted out. She looked at him afraid he might not be, and hed get mad. He smiled and nodded. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay. I thought so. I haven't seen you around." She said as they made their way to Ms. Marshall's class. They walked in and were greeted by a blow of noise, which ended as soon as it came to their ears. Everybody stared at them. Bella sighed before leading Frank to Marshall. Frank looked around at the staring faces with a confused look on his face.

"Ma'am?" Bella asked the teacher lady, who looked at her.

"Yes?" The teacher lady asked her, before looking on to Frank.

"Um, Franks a new student." Bella said quietly. The teacher lady, who Frank came to know as Ms. Marshall, looked upon him. Frank smiled nervously at her. Marshall nodded before standing up and facing the class.

"Class… class… CLASS!" She yelled over the class who had gone back to whatever they had been doing at the time. The students all stopped what they had been doing and looked over at the two kids at the front of class.

"Class, this is…" 

"Frank…" Frank mumbled. Bella silently slithered away and sat at her desk in the back of the room.

"Ah, yes Frank. Class this is Frank, a new student from New Jersey. Class, welcome Frank to our school." Marshall said cheerfully.

"Welcome to Auburn High, Frank." The class murmured in monotone.

"Auburn hell more like…" Bella mumbled under her breath as she sat there, watching Frank, whom had become quite uncomfortable.

"Well let me see your schedule boy!" Marshall snapped. Frank looked taken aback for a moment before pulling out his schedule and quickly handing it to her.

"Ah yes, raise your hand if you have Dick next." Bella and Tina, the most popular girl in school raised their hands.

"Good. How about Watanabe for third?" Again Bella's hand went into the air, along with a boy whom Bella didn't know. Marshall continued to read off the classes that Frank had, Bella's hand going up every time except twice. For PE and Horticulture, Bella had PE the same period just; girls and boys had different teachers…

"What was her problem?" Frank asked Bella as they left class. Bella shrugged.

"I think she's bipolar" Bella said smiling. They reached their lockers and opened them. They both pulled out their Algebra books and closed their lockers at the same time. The only difference between what happened when they shut them was; there wasn't a person behind Frank's locker. Bella jumped, and Daniel smiled.

"Hey sweet stuff, how you doin?" Daniel asked pretending to hit on her. Frank raised his eyebrow at Bella, who giggled.

"Oh Daniel! Stop that!" Bella said, whacking his arm.

"Sorry, Bella… No need to get physical. Abusive woman!" Daniel said rubbing his arm.

"If you don't stop you'll get more than just a whack in the arm…" Bella said before turning to Frank, who was looking mildly confused.

"Frank this is my best friend Daniel. Daniel this is Frank. He's a new student." Bella said.

"Nice to meet you Frank my boy." Daniel said before shaking Frank's hand, laughter etched on his face. Frank smiled, still looking confused.

"Daniel?" Bella asked.

"Yes Bella dear?"

"How many pop tarts have you eaten this morning?" Bella asked as they all walked to Dicks Algebra class. Daniel had this class with them.

"Why do you ask?" Daniel asked, trying to look innocent.

"Your being weirder than normal…" Bella said smiling at Frank, who smiled back.

"4 or 5… or maybe 7…" Daniel said as they walked into the classroom.

"7 pop tarts…? Or 7 bags?" Bella asked shocked.

"Bags?" Daniel asked smiling trying to be innocent.

"Holy crap Daniel!!" Bella exclaimed her jaw dropping. She looked at Frank who had the same expression. Bella groaned as they made their way to their seats.

"Daniel, you need to calm down… you're going to get me-" 

"Hennequin if you can't be quiet please leave the room." Dick said. Bella groaned again before turning her glare to Daniel, who was smiling innocently at her.

"I hate you Daniel." She muttered. Daniel just smiled.

"No you don't, you love me!" He whispered.

"In your dreams…" She said before looking back to the front of the room, where Daniel was taking roll.

"Hennequin is here… Iero? Who's Iero?" He asked. The kids started to look around, and Frank raised his hand. Bella smiled at him, which he gladly returned.

"Ah. Class this if Frank, our newest student from…?"

"New Jersey."

"New Jersey? Wow, that's all the way across the country!" a kid exclaimed. Frank nodded his head, a sad expression on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"You miss them don't you?" Bella asked Frank as they sat down at hers and Daniels tree at lunch.

"Who?" He asked before taking a bite of his apple.

"You friends. Back in New Jersey." She said. He nodded.

"I do. But I'll see them every weekend, we are in a band after all… and we're best friends. 10 states can't keep us apart." He said smiling. Bella smiled back at him before taking a cheetoh out of the bag she was holding, and sticking it into her mouth.

"I understand." She said nodding.

"You do?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, when I lived in Canada I had to move to New Jersey to live with my mom. But then she got taken away, so I came to live with my dad, here." Bella said as she took out another cheetoh and sticking it in her mouth.

"You lived in Jersey?" He asked his eyes wide and his smile even wider. Bella nodded.

"Yeah, for a couple years I did." He nodded.

"That's awesome!" He said before taking another bit of his apple.

"What's awesome?" Daniel asked as he approached the tree.

"Oh I was just telling Frank about how I lived in Jersey for a couple years." Bella said as she looked up at Daniel. He nodded before sitting down besides me.

"Frank you'll have Daniel in your PE class, okay?" Bella asked Frank, who nodded.

"Cool beans." Daniel said as he laid down, his head in Bella's lap. She started stroking his hair as she talked to Frank.

"He's crashing from his pop tarts fiasco." Bella said as she smiled at Frank.

"Oh okay." He said as he picked up his and hers trash. He ran over and threw them away before walking back and sitting besides her once again.

"Thanks." She said as she continued to stroke Daniel's hair.

"No problem." He said smiling.

"So tell me about this band of yours." She said smiling at him, Daniels light breath touching her hand as he turned in his sleep.

"Well there's not much to tell. We're a bunch of guys trying hard to make it big with the thing we all love the most." He said as he looked over at the group of the populars.

"What's your name?" She asked him.

"Oh that. Our name's My Chemical Romance." He said smiling.

"Wow, that's a pretty cool name. Where did you come up with that?" She asked him.

"Our Bassist, Mikey, found it in a book when he was working at Barnes and Nobles." Bella nodded in a knowing way.

"So what are your friend's names?" She asked.

"Oh, um there's Gerard and Mikey Way. They look almost nothing alike, except their mouths. Gerard has Shoulder length black hair, and Mikey has Chin-ish length dirty blonde hair and thick black glasses. Gerard is our amazing Front Man and Mikey is as you know our Bassist. There's also Ray Toro. He's our lead guitar and back up vocals. He has really puffy blonde-red hair, a fro if you will. Then there's Bob Bryar. He's our awesome Drummer. He replaced our old one who's name is Matt. Bob has blonde hair that sort of hangs in his eyes, and a lip piercing." Frank said smiling as he remembered his friends back home.

"What do you do?" Bella asked as the bell rang. She woke up Daniel who got up, hugged her and shook Franks hand before walking away towards his next class. Frank and Bella made their way to their next class.

"I'm the rhythm guitarist and screamer." He said looking proud.

"Wow, can I ever hear you guys?" Bella asked, she was quite interested in hearing this band. He smiled at her.

"Really? You actually want to hear us?" He asked. Bella nodded.

"Course I do. You guys sound like amazing people. I would really like to hear you guys, if it's alright of course." She said. Frank's smiled widely.

"Of course." Frank said happily.

"Well then it's a date." Bella said as they made their ways to their lockers.

"Agreed." Frank said still smiling.

The rest of the day went by smoothly. Frank and Bella got closer as the day went by. They had agreed to walk to school together the next morning, along with Daniel of course. Daniel and Frank had gotten along really well, to Bella's delight.

"Ma! I'm home!" Bella called as she walked through the door.

"I'm in the kitchen honey!" Raychel, her mom called from the… Kitchen. Bella quickly took off her shoes before dropping her bag off. She took off her jacket and hung it up before walking into the kitchen where the smell of baking sugar cookies hit her senses. She smiled and took a deep breath.

"Mmmm ma this smells so good." Bella said before taking a bit of cookie dough and sticking it in her mouth. Raychel glared at her playfully.

"Now now, leave some for the oven." She said. Bella smirked before sticking her cookie dough covered tongue out at her. Raychel crinkled her nose up at her.

"That's so gross Bella." Raychel said before going back to baking.

"Do you have any homework?" She asked as she stuck the last ball of cookie dough onto the cookie sheet before sticking it into the oven.

"Not today. But I do need to go run." Bella said as her mother set the timer to 15 minutes.

"Okay, just be careful Hun. There's a lot of weirdos out there." She said as she wiped off her hands and sat down on the counter.

"I will be mom. Don't worry." Bella said before she ran upstairs to her room and changed into her track uniform. Yes she was on the track team. She grabbed some money so that she could get something along the way if she wanted. She ran back downstairs and to the door.

"Bye mom. See you in a few." Bella yelled before she walked outside and into the rain.

"When did it start to rain?" Bella asked herself out loud.

"Huh… oh well." She answered herself before she started her jog. Her passion was running she didn't care if she had to run in the rain, sun, or even snow; she'd do it.

"Breathe, breathe, breathe, breathe." She repeated to herself every time her foot hit the pavement. She was soaked by now and frozen.

"So cold." She muttered to herself as she wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to keep warm. She glanced over to the stores across the street and saw a small diner that was open. She smiled and looked both ways before she ran across the street and into the warm cozy diner. She sighed and made her way to an empty booth at the back. She sat down and rubbed her hands together for warmth.

"What can I get you dear?" The waitress asked.

"Um, a coffee and a blueberry muffin please." Bella said as she smiled at the woman whose nametag told her, her name was Betty. Betty nodded and wrote down Bella's order before she walked away to tell the chef.

"Here you go dear." Betty said as she set down Bella's order. Bell smiled up at her, and saw that she was holding something else in her hands.

A coat.

Bella raised her eyebrows at Betty.

"A man over there saw you and told me to give you his coat." She said as she handed Bella the coat. Bella looked over to where Betty had motioned with her hand, but saw no one.

She shrugged it off and took the coat Betty was still offering. She slipped it on and instantly was warm. She smiled at Betty who returned it before walking away to take orders from other people. Bella took a long deep breath through her nose and smelt cigarettes. It wasn't overwhelming like most cigarette smells are, it was more.. Calming and made her feel secure. She didn't know why, but she liked it.

She smiled as she took a bite of her muffin and a drink of her coffee.

"The man over there who gave you the coat told me to tell you that you can keep it for now, and you can return it whenever." Betty said as she came to pick up the money Bella owed for the coffee and muffin she purchased. Bella raised her eyebrow but smiled.

"Okay. Well tell this mystery man I said thank you." Bella said as she stood up. Betty nodded before she bustled off in the opposite direction of Bella. Bella sighed before she wrapped the jacket closer around her and walked out of the store and into the freezing rain.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Mom I'm back!" Bella called as she walked into her warm house.

"Okay dear. I'm in the kitchen." She called from the kitchen again.

"Still?" Bella muttered to herself.

"I'm going to my room!" She called back to her mom.

"Okay dinner will be done in a few!" Raychel called as she continued to make spaghetti.

"Alright." Bella said to herself before she made her way up the stairs and into her room.

"Rawr" Bella jumped as she opened her closet and Daniel jumped out at her.

"Jesus Daniel. Give me a heart attack why you don't." Bella said as she clutched her now racing heart. Daniel shrugged as he climbed out of closet and threw himself onto her bed.

"Okay." He said. Bella rolled her eyes at him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him as she slipped off the coat the mystery man had given her. Daniel shrugged, but as she took off the coat he eyed it.

"Whose coat is that?" He asked. Bella smiled.

"Nobody's." She said before she hung it on a hanger and placed it in her closet.

"Okay." He said slowly as she shut her closet door.

"So how long have you been here?" Bella asked him as she walked to her dresser to get dry, warm clothes.

"A little over 20 minutes." He said as he laid down on her bed.

"Oh." Bella said before she took off her pants and switched them with a pair of pajama bottoms.

"I love those pants." Daniel said as he pointed at her bottoms. Bella smiled.

"Thanks, me too." She said as she tugged on her rubber ducky pajama bottoms.

"You'll love the shirt more." She said before she took off her shirt and replaced it with a zebra printed tank top. Daniel gasped.

Rubber duckies and Zebras were his favorite animals.

"I told you so." Bella said before she walked into her bathroom and washed her face free of make up.

"Why do you wear this stuff?" Daniel asked her as he stood besides her. She dried off her face and looked at what he was holding.

Her eyeliner, mascara, and foundation.

"Because I'm ugly without make up." Bella said before she snatched her make up away and set it back on her counter. Daniel rolled his eyes at her but she didn't take any notice of it as she walked out of her bathroom and back into her room.

"Does my mom know you're here?" Bella asked him.

"Yeah." Daniel said as he walked over to her desk and picked up one of her snow globes.

"Are you staying for dinner?" Bella asked. Daniel nodded, still transfixed on the globe.

"You're a dork." Bella said as she grabbed the globe and set it back on her desk.

"I know, but that's why you love me." He said smiling an extremely cheesy smile. Bella rolled her eyes at him.

"Of course." She said.

"DINNER!" 

"FOOD!" Daniel yelled before he took off at a run out of Bella's room and down the stairs and into Bella's kitchen. Bella laughed before walking out of her room and down the stairs and joined him and her mom in the dining room.

"Nice of you to join us." Daniel said obviously anxious to start eating Bella's mother's spaghetti. She stuck her tongue out at him and sat down, her mom laughing slightly.

"That was really good, Ray." Daniel said to my mother as he patted his stomach. Raychel rolled her eyes at Daniel. If it had been any other kid, she would have smacked him upside his head, but Daniel was almost family, she could deal.

"Yeah, thanks mom." Bella said smiling at her mother. Raychel smiled and nodded as the phone rang. Bella made to stand up, but her mother stopped her.

"I've got it." She said. Bella nodded and sat back down.

"So, you like Frank?" She asked Daniel as her mom went into the kitchen to get the phone. Daniel smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, he's a cool kid." He said. Bella smiled.

"I'm glad you like him, because he's going to be walking to school with us from now on." Bella said as she picked up the plates from the table.

"SWEET!" Daniel yelled. Bella laughed and rolled her eyes as she walked into the kitchen and began cleaning the plates.

"Let me help." Bella smiled and nodded gratefully.

"Thanks." She said smiling before they both started washing the dishes.

"Bella, its for you." Raychel said as she walked back into the room. Bella looked at Daniel who nodded.

"Go ahead, I'll finish up." He said smiling. Bella smiled and cleaned off her hands before grabbing the phone out of her mom's hand.

"Hello?" She asked into the phone as she walked out of the room and up the stairs and into her room.

"Hey, it's Frank." Bella smiled to herself.

"Hey Frank, what's up?" She asked.

"Nothing too much, I just wanted to call and say hey. There's nothing else to do." She laughed heard him chuckle in response.

"Well I'm glad you can turn to me in your time of need for entertainment." Bella said rolling her eyes. Frank laughed softly again.

"So what are you up to?" Frank asked. Bella smiled as her bedroom door opened. She looked over and saw Daniel peeking his head in. Bella smiled and nodded her head.

"Nothing really, Daniels over and we just finished up dinner." Bella said as Daniel walked in and closed her door behind him.

"Oh, tell Daniel I say hey." Frank said.

"Daniel, Frank says Hey." Daniels eyes lit up.

"HI FRANK!" He yelled as he waved at the phone.

"I'm pretty sure you heard that." Bella laughed into the phone.

"How many pop tarts?" He asked laughing.

"Surprisingly… None…" She said slowly as she eyed Daniel.

"So.."

"Do you want to come over?" She blurted out. Daniel smirked at her making her blush.

"What?" Frank asked. Bella heard the sound as though he had set the phone into the crook of his neck.

"I was just wondering.. If well, if you wanted to come over and hang out with Daniel and I." Bella said blushing more. Daniel shook his head.

"No I got to go." He said standing up.

"Oh. Okay. I guess just with me then." Bella said as she hugged Daniel goodbye.

"Sure" Frank said. Bella smiled.

"Great. So I'll see you soon?" She asked.

"Yeah course." Bella gave Frank her address before hanging up.

"So you like Frank eh?" Daniel asked smirking at her making Bella blush.

"We just met."

"First impressions last a life time." He said in a sing-song voice before he pranced out the front door.

"Bye dork!" Bella yelled out to him.

"Bye Love!" He yelled back before he continued on his way. Bella laughed and rolled her eyes as she closed the door.


End file.
